Ya es tarde
by Nyaar
Summary: T4. Spoilers, Spoilers. 4x15, 4x16 promo compliant Wilson, lo que le ronda por la cabeza tras lo que parece inevitable. Mi idea de lo que puede pasar mañana en el final de la temporada... WxA, House y Cuddy


NdlA: He vuelto a subirlo, porque FF se había cargado el formato :3

* * *

Llovía en Princeton; gruesas gotas se estrellaban contra los cristales del hospital universitario, oscurecido por los nubarrones. Wilson, sin percatarse de ellas, perdía la mirada más allá de la puerta de cristal que comunicaba su despacho pon la terraza.

A sus espaldas, alguien entró sin apenas hacer ruido. El tiempo no tenía cabida en aquella habitación, y pasaron meses, o años, o tal vez sólo un par de minutos hasta que la persona se dio a conocer.

- Wilson. - Era Cuddy. Su voz suave, preocupada, le envolvió en una manta de cariño.

El oncólogo no se volvió. La directora ya le había dado el pésame, y sólo quedaba una razón por la que pudiera haber ido a verle a su despacho aún sabiendo que no quería que le molestaran.

- Cameron me ha dicho que se está despertando... ¿Quieres ir a verle?

- No.

La verdad salió demasiado deprisa para poder pensar en una mentira plausible y Lisa le tomó del brazo, despacio, como si temiera que se fuera a terminar de quebrar bajo sus dedos.

- Ha hecho lo que--

- No ha hecho una mierda. - Espetó de golpe James, tan bruscamente que Cuddy le soltó. Entonces bajó la cabeza, y la mujer vio su gesto descompuesto en el reflejo del cristal - Nunca le he pedido nada, en todos estos años. Menos esto.

- Wilson... No es culpa suya que Amber muriera antes de que despertara...

- Claro. No es culpa de nadie.

James no siguió hablando y Cuddy se mordió el labio, consternada por sus palabras.

- ¿Eres consciente de que House entró en ese quirófano por ti? – La voz de Lisa era suave, apenas más alta que un susurro, pero hizo a Wilson apretar los puños.

- ¿Y también se calló lo que pasaba con Amber por mí? – espetó el oncólogo - ¿Es que no tenía derecho a saber qué pasaba con mi novia?

- Esa decisión, el derecho de decírtelo, era de Amber, no de House. – Al momento de decir aquella frase, la directora se dio cuenta del grave, gravísimo fallo que implicaba.

Revolviéndose como una serpiente, James no tardó ni medio segundo en contraatacar.

- ¡Hah! Y ¿desde cuándo a House le importa una mierda el derecho de nadie? ¿Desde cuándo no tiene plena potestad de contar los trapos sucios de cualquiera? – se detuvo un segundo, como si tuviera que tomar aire, como si lo que fuera a decir le doliera – Es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Tenía que habérmelo dicho. Podríamos haber intentado algo. Podríamos haberla salvado.

Lisa apenas consiguió domar el nudo de su garganta al apretarle el brazo.

No era cierto. Había visto a House antes de entrar en ese quirófano. No había podido hablar con él, pero su gesto, aquella tristeza en sus ojos que a veces no lograba esconder, le habían dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber; Fuera por lo que fuera, House había actuado pensando en Wilson.

- Si hubiera estado en su mano salvarla antes, ¿crees que no lo habría hecho?

- Ya no sé qué creer. - un segundo de silencio - Pensaba que aceptaba nuestra relación. Pensaba que aquellos tira y afloja eran su manera de llamar mi atención, de que no me olvidara de él...

- ¿Quieres decir que te planteas que House sabía que estaba enferma y que decidió no mover un dedo para… que muriera y tenerte en exclusividad? - preguntó la directora no sin cierta tristeza. – No lo piensas en serio, Wilson. Es... Estás afectado por lo que ha pasado, y lo comprendo, pero después de lo que ha pasado en ese quirófano te necesita a su lado. Y tú también necesitas a tu amigo.

Wilson dio un par de pasos al frente, casi pegándose a la puerta transparente. Quería alejarse de Cuddy lo más posible, de sus palabras, de los recuerdos y de la parte de su mente que le decía que ella tenía razón. Necesitaba culpar a alguien, aferrarse a algo que no fuera el dolor, o el vacío que tenía en el pecho se le tragaría entero.

– Déjame solo, por favor. Sólo... Vete. – Hizo un gesto cansado, y Lisa tuvo que claudicar, no sin antes desear con todas sus fuerzas que su amigo reuniera la presencia de ánimo necesaria para ver la verdad antes de perder a otro ser querido el mismo día.

Cuando la directora del hospital salió de su despacho, Wilson apoyó la frente en el cristal frío de la puerta y se frotó los ojos. Llevaba casi treinta horas sin dormir y aunque no tenía sueño estaba realmente cansado, física y emocionalmente.

La lluvia había concedido tregua a los muros empapados del hospital, pero en la mente del oncólogo seguían repicando una y otra vez los mismos pensamientos.

Amber. El autobús, en las noticias, deformado y de costado. Amber riéndose, cálida, chispeante. Los heridos llegando a urgencias. Cameron llamándole al busca. Amber quitándose la ropa, seduciéndole desde la cama.

Pero una imagen más, nueva, plantada por Cuddy, se abrió paso por su subconsciente; Como dos caras de la misma moneda, Amber en sus brazos, fría e inmóvil y House en el quirófano, rodeado de máquinas e inconsciente.

La habitación casi en penumbras estaba sumida en el más completo silencio y Wilson, vuelto hacia el pasillo de urgencias, odiaba cada segundo de él.

La respiración de House era lenta pero firme, y aunque no había comprobado el monitor de sus constantes, sabía que todo iba bien; Cameron y Cuddy se lo habían asegurado lo menos dos veces cada una.

Querría no habérselas encontrado, pero tampoco había querido que pasara nada de lo que había sucedido en aquellos dos días. Las escuchó haciendo acopio de la poca paciencia que aún le quedaba, y agradeció que Cuddy no se refiriera a su visita en el despacho al verle en Urgencias.

No quería estar allí, Dios sabía que no, pero lo estaba.

No por House. No por Amber.

Estaba allí porque no aguantaba sentirse más tiempo desgraciado y solo en su despacho, pero no quería las miradas lastimeras de Cameron, ni las palabras bien intencionadas de la directora.

Y porque Cuddy tenía razón, en el silencio odioso de aquella habitación yacía la única compañía que necesitaba, pero que rehuía a un tiempo.

James miró al cristal, al reflejo del fondo de la habitación, y echó a andar por la habitación. Salió al pasillo. Entró, y se sentó en la butaca un rato. Se levantó, y volvió a la pared de cristal.

A pesar de estar girado por no encararle, el reflejo del interior de la habitación le perseguía en el cristal. Los monitores. Los goteros. La cama blanca, enorme y House tendido en ella inmóvil como si fuera el muñeco en la cama de una cría.

House.

_- Pero ¿qué más quieres que haga? – Preguntó House sentándose en su mesa, dejándose las manos libres para hacer un aspaviento. _

_- Estuviste dispuesto a todo para salvar tu pierna. _

_Hubo unos segundos de silencio, el tiempo necesario para que sus palabras calaran y liberaran su significado real. _

_- ¿Me estás pidiendo que arriesgue mi vida para salvar a Amber? - El ceño sobre los ojos de House se frunció casi imperceptiblemente al mirarle con aquella incredulidad. _

_- Necesito que... Necesito que viva. - las palabras de James salieron atropelladas - Es mi novia, House, y tú-- _

_Greg le cortó, y su voz sonó como un portazo en el silencio. _

_- Ya sé que no somos lo mismo. _

Wilson apretó los ojos, y en vez de aislarse de aquél recuerdo que odiaba vio nítidamente el gesto herido de House. Se había arrepentido de sus palabras nada más decirlas, del desprecio hacia su amistad, de su desesperación. House se había dado la vuelta, entonces, y le había mandado a paseo a él y a sus esperanzas sin volverse a mirarle.

Aún así, se había presentado en el quirófano. Sin explicarle por qué, sin confesar qué hacía con Amber en el autobús. Sin justificar por qué eligió aquella vez de todas las del mundo para ser discreto con los secretos ajenos.

No habían vuelto a cruzarse la palabra y, aunque estaba despertándose, no sabía si volverían a hablar.

Dios no lo quisiera pero, si el ataque había dañado su cerebro...

Con la respiración temblorosa, James se escondió detrás de una de sus manos. No se lo iba a perdonar nunca si le pasaba algo por su culpa.

_-_Wilson. - Llamó House con la voz quebrada como si tuviera la garganta hecha de arena. Qué tiempo había pasado desde que despertara hasta que fuera capaz de hablarle, Wilson no lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía verdadera importancia para nadie.

- ¿Cómo estás? – El oncólogo no se giró, y a pesar de que el que le reconociera supuso un gran alivio, su pregunta sonó hipócrita hasta en sus oídos. Odiándose por ser tan ruin cuando debería estar sujetando su mano, sacó la cabeza por la puerta y avisó a una enfermera para que llamara a Cameron.

Tenían que hacerle varios chequeos, pero él no se sentía con ganas de jugar a los doctores.

Desde la cama, House tosió, y James escuchó sus uñas arañando las sábanas. Incomodidad. ¿Nervios? Dolor, posiblemente.

- House sabrá qué es lo que te pasa. Por favor, tienes que aguantar un poco más. – James enredó los dedos en su pelo rubio, como si de ese modo pudiera sujetarla a su lado.

Amber abrió los ojos despacio, y el hombre leyó en ellos la aceptación de lo que era inevitable.

- Como siempre, tienes una fe inquebrantable en él… -Sonrió un poco. Le hubiera gustado acariciarle, pero no le quedaban fuerzas más que para rascar un poco la sábana que la cubría.

Wilson tragó saliva a sus palabras y asintió. Fe. Eso era lo único que le quedaba.

- Ya es tarde... - Aventuró el nefrólogo arrastrando las palabras. No necesitaba mirar a Wilson ni tener una epifanía para comprender aquella verdad; el silencio y el distanciamiento del oncólogo eran pruebas más que suficientes.

- Tres horas tarde. Hubiéramos necesitado seis como poco para haber podido hacer algo.

- No siempre se consigue lo que se quiere...

James se volvió de golpe ante sus palabras, mirándole entre furioso e incrédulo como si fuera impensable que su amigo pudiera decirle algo tan cruel, pero no había asomo de ironía o maldad en los rasgos cansados de House, sino solemnidad y una aplastante derrota.

- Tenía que haberme dado cuenta antes del accidente. – Murmuró Greg llevándose un brazo sobre los ojos. A pesar de que la habitación estaba en casi en penumbras, la claridad amenazaba con partirle en dos la cabeza.

El oncólogo se le quedó mirando como quien ve a un fantasma, y su mente se llenó de recuerdos.

_- Ya sé que no somos lo mismo._

_- Como siempre, tienes una fe inquebrantable en él… _

_- ¿Eres consciente de que House ha hecho esto por ti? _

_No. _

_Sí. _

_Claro que sí... _

Wilson apartó los ojos y su conciencia se afiló los dientes con las palabras de Cuddy antes de morderle. Tragó saliva, y el soltarse de su asidero de rencor le sumergió en el vació absoluto. La visión se le nubló y lágrimas se precipitaron por sus mejillas.

Por una vez no tenía derecho a dudar de él, menos después de haberle dado un hecho que hablaba por mil palabras. Amber había muerto, y tras haber intentado todo lo humanamente posible la única culpable de ello era su enfermedad.

- Lo siento mucho. – confesó Greg con algo parecido a un suspiro. Tragó saliva, y tuvo que dejar pasar un par de minutos antes de poder continuar hablando. - ¿Aún quieres todas las respuestas?

- No. – La voz le tembló al oncólogo, estrangulada en su garganta, y se acercó a su cabecero con pasos vacilantes.

Aunque hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, la cama estaba demasiado horizontal para que House pudiera ver a su amigo quedarse en cuclillas a su lado. A pesar de esto, sintió cómo se apoyaba en el colchón, junto a su cadera. Escuchó sus brazos escurrirse por las sábanas blancas para enterrar la cara en ellos, y su mano encontró su cabeza castaña cuando empezó a sollozar.

_¿Qué va a ser de mí? Volveré a mentir de nuevo, llenaré mi cama de fantasmas de muertos. Contaré los días, las calles que nos separan. Las tardes de domingo esperaré tu llamada... Maldeciré a las parejas que abrazadas sueñan con habitaciones de hotel desocupadas y odiaré con calma tu risa, todas mis palabras... nuestra despedida... _

**

* * *

**

NdlA:

Esta es la V 3.0 de este drabble, escrito previamente a haber visto el 4x15 y retocado después para hacerle compliant. 

Por cierto, acabo de ver la promo otra vez (y deben ir como diez mil veces...) y ... Me parecería muy fuerte que Wilson le dijera a la cara, así, sin más: Oye que "no me importa si te mueres", que quiero a mi novia viva. ¿No sería mejor que House estuviera hablando con Cuddy, y que Cuddy se lo dejara caer... y House ya dijera eso?

... Y un último pensamiento. Si todo lo está alucinando House, le voy a mandar una carta bomba a los de la fox. Aquí queda dicho.


End file.
